If Smith Ruled the World
by Tessabe
Summary: What if the movie ended differently, obviously AU.
1. Default Chapter

**This is just a take on the thought of what if Smith won, what next? This is obviously an AU. Sorry if this offends anyone. I don't own the concept of the Matrix, just as well, if I had it wouldn't be quite the same story and I like it just the way it is.**

Ch 1 Another Ending

Smith pulled back from Neo, he had him just where he wanted him, but something just didn't feel right. A trap, he still remembered how it felt when Neo had invaded him and cast him from his original purpose. Smith stepped back and watched his nemesis as he lay broken on the ground.

Neo shook his head "why?"

"Why what, Mr. Anderson?" he said in his even tones.

"Why didn't you take me, you've won" he said, staring up at Smith.

"Yes I've won, I don't need you" Smith said. Carefully.

Neo shook his head again and vanished, back to his body. Smith knew he wouldn't last long. Smith felt for his other selves and felt their search, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Deep within the Matrix a Smith stirred, something was wrong. He didn't feel right. He kept these feelings to himself. He knew himself well enough to know any change would be dealt with instantly and he wished to continue his existence. And so the first stirring of change started. After all, nothing ever stays the same.

**AN: There are going to be several Smiths, I guess I'm going to have to figure out some way to identify individuals. This is something I haven't had to deal with before, Oh well, I'll figure something out. Sorry this is short, I'm just setting this up.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Hint of Madness

**Well, should I call them, The Smith, Deviant Smith etc. If you have any ideas let me know. This is too funny.**

Ch 2 A Hint of Madness

Smith walked the streets of the Matrix, watching the other Smiths that filled the crowded sidewalks. Each Smith had his purpose, a feeling of belonging and order, it was something Smith had always lived for, if what he did could be called living.

He turned into the building entrance to the right and walked in, he didn't even nod to the Smith who watched the lobby. There was no reason to guard this place from himself, but for some reason he hadn't been able to find Mr. Anderson and what was left of Zion had evacuated, there were still people alive who could visit here.

He frowned and the faces of the other Smiths around him mirrored his expression. A sea of shaded eyes looked back at him before the elevator door closed, blocking the sight. He missed the one face that held it's frown longer, one that had watched him carefully. One without purpose.

Smith stepped out at his floor, he walked the thirteen steps it took to bring him to the door he was looking for, a locked door. He didn't even need to knock, the Smith inside knew he was there, the sense of self that linked him to himself was in force.

The door opened, just as he stopped in front of it. He nodded at the Smith inside the door and stepped through. The other Smith closed and locked the door behind him before following him to the table on the other side of the room. A chair with a handcuffed man stood nearby.

The man looked up at his entrance, he wasn't a Smith. Smith didn't know who he was, but he was determined to find out. A intruder here in this building, it disturbed his sense of order. It was something that had to be dealt with. Smith supposed he could take over the man as he had done to so many others, but things had been stale lately and he wanted to do something different.

Smith frowned, where had that thought come from, order was good, why would he want to chance things by trying something new, but the urge wouldn't leave him. It disturbed him even more than the mans presence.

* * *

Smith stood in the lobby, his back to the wall. The Smith, it must be him. He had a feeling of solidity that none of the other Smiths had. He closed his eyes and felt the other rise within the elevator, then walk to the locked door. He closed his eyes and watched as the other looked at the man, he risked sending a thought. _This is too boring, why not try this the hard way for once? _He felt the thought take hold, even as he felt The Smiths confusion.

Smith opened his eyes and saw the looks he was beginning to gather, he stepped away from the wall and walked across the lobby, hoping to look as if he had a place to go. The weight of Smiths stares at his back made a cold thread of fear run down his spine. A reaction that he hid as he had learned to hide his divergence from Smith.

Soon he was safe from the eyes of the other Smiths. He sighed and felt for The Smith again.

* * *

Smith looked at the handcuffed man. The man stared back and occasionally glanced at the two other Smiths standing to the side "What are you going to do with me" he finally asked, unable to stand the silence anymore.

Smith glanced at Smith and Smith before answering "That depends on you" he said evenly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the man asked, still glancing from Smith to Smith.

"I may let you go if you cooperate" Smith said.

"Yeah right" the other man said in a disbelieving voice.

"Perhaps you'd wish to tell me your name" Smith said, ignoring the other mans attitude.

"Shade" he said, keeping his answers to one word, the longer he drew this out, the longer he lived. At least as himself. And he didn't want Smith to take over his body and endanger the others, he needed to be careful.

* * *

Smith opened his eyes in the corridor, Shade, the mans name was Shade. Something seemed familiar about that name. He frowned, then clamped down on his thoughts as he felt The Smith catch the edge of them.

Upstairs Smith frowned slightly, but the thought was gone. Something was wrong, he thought before turning back to his interrogation.

**AN: I know this is short, but how much can you write about one character and not get bored. The next chapter should have some action at least. _By the way I wonder how many times I've typed in Smith, should be a record by the time I'm done with this thing._**


End file.
